Because, I Fight For You
by Redyan Minamino
Summary: KxH,atencion, todo al estilo medieval! q pasa si Kurama y Hiei se conocen en un rio? Kurama es un mago! aqui se me fue la pinza xD pasen y lean!


Los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenecen, si no que son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi, asi que nada, esto es un fic, echo por motivos de aburrimiento y mucho sueño.

Ah! este fic es Yaoi, asi que si odias el genero...ya sabes, atate una venda en los ojos y no leas, pero no discrimines, si lo lees es tu propia responsabilidad, n,n estais mas que avisados,nee nOn

att: redyan mina-chan n,n

--☼--

_**♫ Because, I fight for you ♫**_

Capitulo 1: La Rosa y el Dragón

* * *

A los que sean amantes de las aventuras y la máxima fantasía…quizá no les llegue al fondo ,pero, yo solo trato de juntarlos a leer algo que retumbara en vuestras mentes.

* * *

En una noche serena, los cambios de guardia de la fortaleza Quanato, no tenían ningún interés para el jefe de guardia. Bajito y pelinegro, con unos ojos carmesí, que helaban a cualquiera que se atreviera a mirarlos. Pero quizá , tal individuo, no haya sido capaz de prevenir lo que le pasaría unas horas después, el destino es ineludible. 

-¡ATENCIÓN,PREPARENSE TODOS EN SUS PUESTOS! NOS ATACA EL IMPERIO DE BARAMEKIA!- los gritos de un soldado interrumpieron el silencio de la noche, pero eso iba a ser una noche serena? Digo yo que no.

-¡Como! Ya escucharon! Preparen a los arqueros en las torres! Los espadachines que se queden defendiendo la fortaleza y los guerreros que vengan conmigo! – El mismo ser bajito, que mencioné antes, trataba de abrirse paso entre los mencionados guerreros para capitanearlos hasta las puertas de aquella fortaleza, que en un tiempo fue llamada la Fortaleza de Quanato, que en aquellos tiempos, fue liderada por una bruja.

-Rápido, rápido! No deben atravesar la frontera,traigan las catapultas y levántenlas por encima de la muralla!-

-¡ Daros prisa ! Panda de inútiles! Deben estar a METROS de nosotros…!-

-Corred, moveos!-

Soldados, Arqueros, Espadachines, Oficiales, Guerreros, y un sinfín de entidades trotaban de aquí allá, poniendo orden en toda la fortaleza, pero era inútil,…El imperio de Baramekia se acercaba cada vez mas.

-¡LOS TENEMOS ENCIMA! VAN A DERRUMBAR LA PUERTA!- Un guardia, por encima de las torres, gritaba esas palabras sin ni siquiera respirar.

-! Ya! Deprisa! Abran la puerta o la echaran abajo! Comandante Hiei! Los guerreros están listos para entrar en combate!-

-De acuerdo! Síganme! Les enseñaremos la fuerza de Quanato!-

Tan pronto como se abrieron las puertas de la fortaleza, miles de caballeros entraron al trote, con espadas en sus manos, dispuestos a arrasar todo a su paso.

Hiei, que dirigía un grupo de guerreros, se abría paso a golpe limpio, hasta llegar al puente que se alzaba frente la fortaleza.

-¡No se distraigan para nada! Debemos echarlos de aquí lo antes posible, Agh…!- Hiei, que se había girado para hablarle a su grupo, había sido herido por un soldado de las fuerzas de Baramekia, que ahora, miraba como Hiei, caía por un lado del puente de la fortaleza, pues este no tenia barandas, era una pasarela recta.

* * *

_(N/A: En circunstancias normales, Hiei se hubiera caído desde una altura ENORME y se hubiera matado, pero esto es un fic, y aquí pasara lo que YO diga…)_

* * *

Mientras, en un lugar oculto:

-AAhhh! Quizá debí haberlo dejado para mañana…hoy no pica ni uno…-

!SPLOSH¡

Un rayo negro vertical que se estampaba contra las aguas del río de Norichi, la cual un joven pelirrojo estaba pescando en el.

-Dime que no es cierto…acababa de salir de la ducha ToT- dijo, pues el pelirrojo había sido empapado hasta arriba, la cual tenia gotas de agua en su cabello, cosa que lo dejaba con un aura un tanto tierna.

-…-

-Eh…que a sido eso? DIOS! Un muerto! O.O-

Efectivamente, Hiei salía empapado del río y con cara de pocos amigos.

-…ehh.esto..te encuentras bien?-

-hn, a ti que te parece?-

-ah…necesitas ayuda o alguna cosa? Veo que te caíste de algún lado…-

-Tu si que necesitas ayuda, como preguntas, tío, a todos los que pasan también les haces las mismas preguntas? Y bien, si no tienes nada mas inteligente que preguntar, muéstrame el camino hacia la fortaleza Quanato, si no lo haces mandare que te ejecuten.-

-eeeh…si…la fortaleza de Quanato?...a pie se tardan unos 30 días y a caballo o carro unos 22…-

-TU crees que yo soy tonto, venga guíame a la salida de aquí.

-Perdona, pero creo que si eres de la fortaleza deberías saber que hay bajo el puente, que si no me equivoco te habrás caído de allí.-

-Buf, eres irritante, que te crees que no lo se?-

-Dime, entonces-

-…em…demonios! Quieres que te mande ejecutar!-

-Lejos de tu fortaleza, lo dudo, jiji- dicho esto , el joven pelirrojo se puso una mano en la boca para evitar que se le escapase una risotada, cosa que no consiguió, y empezó a reír de una manera muy contagiosa.-vaya…el señor de la fortaleza que se cae de ella y no sabe como volver n,n.

-Que gracioso, venga, suelta ahora mismo como se sale de esta ensenada.

-Jaja, ven, te conduciré al pueblo, allí te secas, vale?

-hn…que remedio…

-de acuerdo, pues, vamos, oie…todavía no me dijiste tu nombre.-Dijo el pelirrojo apenado.

-Hiei-

-Hiei! De acuerdo! Vamos!

-y tu no me dijiste el tuyo..Intentare recordarlo-

-cierto, soy Kurama! Mucho gusto!-

-hn…

* * *

Mientras, mas arriba de donde los dos jóvenes se encaminaban al pueblo de Kurama, una batalla se acechaba en los muros de la Fortaleza de Quanato. Esta, estaban las fuerzas muy equilibradas, La bruja que dirigía Quanato sabia muy bien por donde atacar y como hacerlo. La batalla estaba en un suspenso empate, Las catapultas de Quanato ya no daban mas de si, y los espadachines estaban agotados. 

-Seguid peleando, sin flaqueo!

-Traed substitutos para los arqueros, la mayoría no pueden mas!

-Enviad refuerzos a la parte de las murallas!

-Pedid ayuda militar al reino vecino! No damos abasto

gritos de soldados y oficiales se escuchaban por todos los lados¿Podrían aguantar mas?

* * *

Volviendo en el camino de los dos jóvenes:

-Tan largo es este camino?

-Que esperas? Yo siempre que voy a pescar paso por aquí.

-Te gusta pescar?

-En realidad me gustaría mas dedicarme a la pesca, antes que aprender técnicas mágicas.

-Como?

-Que me gusta mas pescar que aprender dotes mágicas.

-Ya te oí , pero digo, quien puñetas eres y de donde provienes?

Kurama se paro y se volteo para ver a Hiei

-Quizá te cuente mucho, pero vengo de la villa de Maiden, mas concretamente justo debajo de Quanato, y por si te diste cuenta, Maiden es una villa de magos, pero estamos ocultos, el imperio quiere usar nuestra fuerza a su favor…y va a ser que no queremos.-dijo Kurama con tristeza en la voz.

-Y no te as parado a pensar, que, yo, siendo de la fortaleza pueda filtrar tal información?- dijo Hiei reanudando su camino

-Pero…creo que eres alguien en que podría confiar…porque tu…

-Que?

-Ah..nada, olvídalo , cosas mías.

-Como quieras

-Ya queda poco

-Mas te vale que eso sea cierto

-Claro! No te preocupes!

Y mas a lo lejos, se divisaba un pequeño pueblecito, con fuentes y casas, de las que en alguna se podía apreciar un hilo de humo. Maiden estaba cerca.

* * *

Mientras, dentro de la fortaleza:

-Rabellu! Rabellu! Donde andas?

-Que? Acaso me buscas?

-Mi señora! El imperio Baramekia solicita retirarse con una sola condición!

-Muéstramela

-Que depositemos la fuerza de los magos a su favor.

-Solo yo se donde se encuentran, no mencionaré por nada del mundo donde están. Ni ofreceré su fuerza, si quieren el apoyo de los magos deberán hablar con ellos, transmíteselo así a el señor Yomi de Baramekia.

-De acuerdo…señora.

--☼--

* * *

SI! BIEN! POR LO QUE SEA! TERMINE! Y LLEVO TRES HORAS ESCRIBIENDO! XD sip, no me aclaraba de cómo hacerlo, así que al final me salio así, a los medieval, medio batallón inventado y ale, fic al canto! Y eso es lo que hace las ganas de vivir y estar las 24h alerta O.O vamos..que son las 5:45 a.m y encima pronto se hará de día y no e dormido XD, lo suelo hacer, me paso las tardes durmiendo y luego no pego ojo…y acabo haciendo fics…bueno, mejor que os deje y me vaya a dormir o me pondré mala x,x

Por todos los fics! **REWIEWS PORFAS! actualizo cuando puedo, voy justa de tiempo U y no s xk puñetas m pongo a hacer otro fic...bueno,T.T onegai **

**Atte: Redyan…hmm..ZZZZzzz…**


End file.
